


You're my Waterloo

by likeamigraine (eatintoothpaste)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina and Ivy's betrayal was painful, but it wasn't unexpected, he had somewhat seen it coming. What hurt him the most wasn't their double-crossing, but Harley's. Although defining what Harley did as "double-crossing" is to blow up what really happened. She didn't do anything on purpose, she was just being her oblivious, cheery self, tagging along with her best friends. She didn't stomp on his heart, reducing it to a bloody pulp, by choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [batfic_contest](http://batfic-contest.livejournal.com), theme: _That Will Buff Out_.
> 
> Title © The Libertines.

It's never easy, being double-crossed. Whether you are naturally inclined to trust people or not. Already distrusting people doesn't make it less painful. If anything, it makes it worse. Even if you are the lonely type, there's always someone you dare to call "friend", and that's when you're are screwed.

Edward knows this lesson by heart, but he's unable to apply it: he keeps forgetting it when the problem presents itself.

Selina and Ivy's betrayal was painful, but it wasn't unexpected, he had somewhat seen it coming. What hurt him the most wasn't their double-crossing, but Harley's. Although defining what Harley did as "double-crossing" is to blow up what really happened. She didn't do anything on purpose, she was just being her oblivious, cheery self, tagging along with her best friends. She didn't stomp on his heart, reducing it to a bloody pulp, by choice.

Edward is aware of it, he saw the look in her eyes when he shrugged off her kiss: she was as hurt and taken aback as he was. Still, he can't forget what happened. Nor forgive her. He'd like to, because he really, really likes the girl ( _he can still remember the softness of her lips on his. It took him all his will not to kiss her back_ ), but he can't.

He picks up his phone several times to call her. He never presses the green button, though. After all, she is the one who should call him to apologise. But maybe she has already erased what happened from her mind, as if it were just a small incomprehension.

Then, one morning, while he's at work, his phone rings. He answers, hoping the person calling will present him some complicated case able to fill his mind with clues and questions. Not like those dull and utterly simple cases he has solved during the past weeks.

«Eddie?» says the voice on the phone.

«Harley,» he replies, trying to sound cold.

«Look, I'm sorry.»

Her voice sounds so small, she must be sorry indeed, thinks Edward. But he doesn't say anything.

«I'm really, really, really sorry. I swear. I never meant to hurt you,» she goes on, sounding hurt herself.

«But you did.»

«Yes, I know. It's because I'm stupid and I hadn't realised Pam and Selina's plan could put you in danger. I'm sorry.»

«No, you are not.»

«I _am_. I swear. Why—»

«I mean. You are not stupid. You were just... not thinking about the consequences. It happens. I can't hold it against you. I did a couple of stupid things myself, in the past years.»

She sighs. «Thanks.»

«For what?» he asks, doodling on his desk-pad, mostly question marks. She never fails to puzzle him.

«For being so nice.»

«You are welcome.»

«Can I drop by?» she asks, boldly. «I'll bring coffee. And Muffins.»

He sighs. «All right,» he agrees. He still feels like he had been hit by a car, but he wants to see her. He'll be fine, he just needs some more time. And – he thinks, smiling a tiny smile – just for a start one of her kisses will do.


End file.
